<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Geography Helps Sleepless Nights, a guide by Wilbur Soot by bellfort3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140148">How Geography Helps Sleepless Nights, a guide by Wilbur Soot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3'>bellfort3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, sbi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, IN REAL LIFE, IRL Fic, Late at Night, No shipping, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Tommyinnit, TommyInnit can't sleep, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur helps Tommy fall asleep, Wilbur plays Geoguesser, Younger Sibling TommyInnit, big brother wilbur soot, mcyt - Freeform, no romantic relationships, pure fluff, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they are brothers your honor, they are family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching and listening to Wilbur Soot play Geoguesser is the perfect way to lull a teenage boy to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family dynamics - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), No shipping - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Geography Helps Sleepless Nights, a guide by Wilbur Soot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with a pure fluff fic. Come get y'all food.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <em>
    <span>hey wilbur</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <em>
    <span>u awake big man</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <em>
    <span>can i call u</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur put down his pencil with a sigh as his phone buzzed for what felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes. He pushed away the notepad he had been scribbling on before standing up and stumbling over to the kitchen island. He liked to leave his phone in another room while he was songwriting-it helped him focus. It apparently wasn’t enough, though, seeing as he was taking a break to check the pesky device before it vibrated itself off of the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette picked up his phone and turned the screen up to his face, wincing slightly when the bright light seared his eyes. For the past two hours, he’d been sat criss-cross applesauce on the floor of his living room, bent over an old notepad with a pencil and writing any and all song lyrics that came to mind by the soft light of a singular lamp. The brashness of millions of tiny pixels was a harsh contrast to the simplicity of cream lined paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur unlocked his phone involuntarily with his pinched face, his home screen-a picture of him and his band mates-vanishing before his eyes and being replaced by the black background of Discord dms. He wasn’t surprised to find that Tommy had been the one blowing up his phone, more surprised that he hadn’t taken a hint. Usually, Tommy wouldn’t dare do more than double text the older man, but here he was, typing up his fifth consecutive text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <em>
    <span>…    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <em>
    <span>cant sleep</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes flickered up to the top of his phone, reading the time displayed there. 2:49 am. He wouldn’t have been alarmed if not for the fact that Tommy had a big day ahead of him the next day-oh, well, in a few hours, really. The teen had a very sporadic sleep schedule. Sometimes he’d crash right after a stream, going offline at the earliest of 10 pm, while other nights he didn’t sleep at all, staying up to stream Hypixel Bed Wars at 3 am with his in-real-life friends. But Tommy had his first day back at college starting at 8 am. Wilbur specifically remembered Tommy telling him that he had to be off to bed early because of it, so why was he still awake? Why couldn’t he sleep? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brows furrowed, Wilbur typed out a quick response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wilbur Soot: </b>
  <em>
    <span>whats up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s response was almost instantaneous. Wilbur could see it now-the little gremlin curled up in his gaming chair, knees tucked into his chest with his chin resting on top of them, big, blue eyes glued to the screen, looking but unseeing until there was movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <em>
    <span>cant sleep. Call?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur bit the inside of his cheek, worrying at it. He glanced back into the living room to where his crumpled notepad lay abandoned, pencil strewn to the side. The lamp in the corner created a halo of light right where he used to be sitting. That, and the unfinished verse he was in the middle of writing, called to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wilbur Soot: </b>
  <em>
    <span>sure let me get to my computer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t look back as he left the kitchen, leaving everything perfectly untouched for his return. He padded down into the basement where his pc was currently set up, plopping down rather ungracefully into his gaming chair and booting up his pc. It loaded fairly quickly considering that he hadn’t been on it all day. The white faded to the bright blue of his background before falling back to black as he opened Discord. He had an incoming call from Tommy as soon as his status went back to being Online. Wilbur accepted it without a moment’s hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This happened sometimes. It didn’t happen every night, but it happened enough that the pair had somewhat of a routine. Usually, whenever Tommy was up this late it was because he was editing. If that were the case, they would get in call and just sit in one another’s presence, Tommy doing his thing and Wilbur doing his. It was nice in a lot of ways. Comforting, because he had someone to keep him company, and intimate because he got to see a side of Tommy that not many others got to see. Sleepy Tommy, a teen up way past his bedtime doing work others his age couldn’t imagine. When he was as exhausted as he tended to get on those nights, he got slow and sluggish, loose-lipped and giggly. Wilbur had a feeling that Tommy was not going to be like that tonight, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was putting his earbuds in just as the call connected. The brunette was greeted by a completely black and blank screen, that is, until a shuffling sound was accompanied by the camera moving and Tommy’s face was lit up by the screen of his device. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled lightly to himself at the look on Tommy’s face. He looked disgruntled, to say the least. Squinty eyes, chapped lips, messy hair-he was the epitome of a teen who couldn’t sleep. “Rough night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned deep in his throat, shuffling more. He flopped over and that was when Wilbur put two and two together and realized that the blond was lying in bed with Discord open on his phone. “Fuck off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur rolled his eyes at Tommy’s poorly delivered insult. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, definitely no cute and endearing sleepy Tommy tonight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What’s up, Tommy? Why can’t you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huff. “I have college in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded along. “I am aware. Is that why you can’t sleep? Are you nervous or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen made a noise of approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good or bad nervous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as the teen contemplated his answer. “Both, I suppose,” he ended up settling with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...is there anything I can do to help? Do you want to talk it out?” Wilbur didn’t think Tommy sounded particularly anxious. It was normal to be relatively nervous the night before the first day back at school. Still, if venting would make him feel better, Wilbur would listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Tommy spoke shly, words slightly muffled as he turned his head into his pillow. “Could you, uh...this is gonna sound weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it won’t. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna ask if you could, um, play Geoguesser on call with me? I know that’s a weird thing to ask, but watching you play always makes me tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled softly, warmth blossoming in his chest like a flower blooming in spring. “That’s not weird,” he murmured. “It’s no surprise it makes you tired, haha. It probably bores you to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hummed in agreeance, snuggling even further into his crumpled pillow. Wilbur bit back the audible ‘aww’ that bubbled up in his throat as he navigated his mouse over to Geoguesser. The site loaded and he joined a new game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest, Tommy, my brain is fried. I was working on songwriting before this so I’m not really in Geoguesser Mode, if you know what I mean. I probably won’t win, fuck, I might not even make it past the first round. What is this? Where is this?” Wilbur rambled, swiveling around aggressively. He scrounged the area, squinting at the screen in hopes of finding any clues as to where he was. On the left-hand side of his screen, he could see people locking in their guesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he said after another moment of looking around the area. He’d identified the language as German after stumbling across a road sign. “It’s either Germany or Ukraine, I think. This always gets me. What do you think, Tommy? Germany or Ukraine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time to guess ticking down, Wilbur glanced over at Discord just to see Tommy curled in a tight ball around his phone, the device lighting up the sleeping features of his relaxed face. His eyes were closed, eyelashes resting against his cheeks delicately. His lips were slightly parted and the teen was close enough to the mic on his phone that Wilbur could hear every little inhale and exhale. The covers were pulled up over his shoulder, covering the bottom of his chin, making it appear that he was cuddling with it. It was endearing, how small Tommy looked at that moment. No matter how loud he screamed, how obnoxious his laugh, how clingy he got, at the end of the day, he was still a kid that sometimes struggled to fall asleep. And that was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed, fingers twitching on the mouse keys slightly as he closed out of Geoguesser. He didn’t know whether to be disappointed or proud of himself that it didn’t even take one full game to knock Tommy out. Either way, he was content as long as the teen got some of much-needed rest. He did have a big day tomorrow, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur ended the call and powered down his computer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Back to songwriting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and scream at me sometime</p><p>Tumblr: bellfort3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>